The Seventh Monkey
by 54thTrial
Summary: Everything was too bright. That was his first awakening. A look into how it would have been if the silver monkey had been successful from the beginning.
1. Awakening

_An AU that entertains the idea of what if the Alchemist never turned evil and the silver monkey was completed without Antauri's soul._

 _Warnings: Violence (blood and gore), strong language (courtesy of Mandarin's filthy mouth), heavy description of dark thoughts, unrequited feelings, side Gibtauri_

* * *

 _ **The Silver Monkey**_

Everything was too bright.

Instead of a warm light wrapping around him in comfort, it was sharp and tightened around his throat. He gasps against the bound; thrashing around to try and free himself. He could hear the muffled sound of various metal objects clanking harshly against the tiled floor. There was a shout and something was trying to hold him down. It was hot and heavy and his body trembled with a feeling he would not be able to describe until years later.

Something sharp was injected into his throat and he gasps as fluids filled his robotic veins, shutting down his functions. The trembling continued until a rush of cold cleared his mind and vision. A swinging light above him was the last thing processed before the dark took over.

That was his first awakening.

0000

The man who created him was called the Alchemist.

The Alchemist was kind. He had a soft soothing voice and he would always speak low as if he did not want to scare his creation. The scientist helped his creation adapt to his new life; helped by giving him a purpose. The man also gave him a name.

"Come, Varik," The Alchemist whispered as he opened the door to the outside world. "Let me show you what you will be fighting for."

Rays of light flooded the hallway where Varik stood. He immediately shut his eyes to the harshness of the light. His chest tightened familiarly and he felt that choking sensation crawling up his throat to which he tried to swallow down.

His creators voice cut through his mind and the concern in his voice made him feel sick to his stomach. "Varik? Are you alright?" He asked his voice laced with worry as he moves to close the door again. "Perhaps you are not ready to see yet…"

Varik's eyes shot open and for the first time he spoke: "No. I am always ready." The Alchemist was frozen in shock to hear the silver monkey's sharp, but controlled tone. All the scientist could do was stare as Varik defiantly walked through the lighted doors out into the world.

He was en-wrapped by a cool breeze and the gentle buzz of the forest life. His eyes wandered over the horizon. He did not realize just how blue the sky could be or how green the trees could be.

It sickened him.

0000

The next time Varik saw something so blue it was in the eyes of his… "partner."

Captain Shuggazoom was abnormally loud. His very voice brought pain and irritation to Varik's mind. The Alchemist introduced the stranger as his very good friend. How a soft spoken introverted man such at the Alchemist could be friends with such a loud and obnoxious man was beyond Varik.

Varik wanted to protest his partnership with the Captain, but it was not in his program to defy the Alchemist's orders. He could only keep quiet and do as ordered. For some reason, that brought a low boiling heat in Varik's stomach that would grew to his chest every time he saw the Captain speak so friendly to the Alchemist.

Varik was beginning to despise the color blue.

0000

The Alchemist had a new pet.

The animal was small and was never quiet. Varik did not need sleep, but was irritated nonetheless of the animal's constant cries in the dead hours of the night. His creator tried to explain to the robotic monkey that the small creature cried because he was weak and abandoned by his family. The little one needed constant attention for feeding and medical needs.

Varik bitterly hoped the little one would die so the laboratory could be quiet once more.

The small monkey grew stronger and bigger as the year went on and Varik started to further despise this new thing that the Alchemist called: Mandarin.

Mandarin was restless. He climbed, jumped, whined, growled, screeched, scratched, bit, and tumbled continuously in Varik's space. The orange furred simian seemed to have a deep curiosity for the robotic form causing him to conduct many experiments that only annoyed Varik. The Alchemist tried to soothe the tension by telling him that Mandarin was still small and as he grew older, he would mature and settle down. Varik only had to be patient.

Varik was not patient and he felt a deep sense of pleasure when he grabbed a playful Mandarin by the arm, yanking and causing a sharp crack followed by a pained screech to paint the air.

The crack of bones, he found, was quite satisfying.

0000

Antauri was an older monkey when he first joined the "family." A child of one or two, quiet and anxious of his new environment. Varik felt a sense of power over the new monkey and was content in just watching the child creep around with a worried air, tail between his legs.

Mandarin took to the visitor quickly. He nudged, jumped, and attempted to play with Antauri despite the black monkey's whines of protest. The orange simian tended to come on strong and it only made Antauri more anxious. This greatly amused Varik and he started to grow fond of Mandarin's disregard for Antauri's comfort.

Varik did not think much of Antauri at first, but as the black monkey grew in age and with more confidence, he started to make Varik uncomfortable with his defiant nature. Antauri had developed this blank stare that felt as though his olive eyes were piercing through your soul and knew of every thought you owned. Varik started to avoid him.

In the years to come, a throbbing heat steadily grew in his gut towards the deep voiced monkey. He would not mind tearing those penetrating eyes from their sockets.

0000

Varik had little interest in the rebellious red monkey that was soon brought in. He was loud, demanding, and full of spark. He found distaste in the name SPRX-77, Sparx for short, but as long as the monkey stayed out of his way, he could ignore him.

And Sparx did tend to stay away. There was an intimidating air around Varik that Sparx would not dare to disturb. Sparx stayed in his place by the Alchemist and Mandarin's side and that was just fine.

Varik would only wonder if the future pilot's blood would be darker than his fur.

One day, Captain Shuggazoom returned to the lab with a soft pink bundle tenderly enclosed in his arms. The Alchemist was struck by the small creature, he was nothing but soft eyes and gentle touch with the visitor. Varik could not understand it.

He looked at the small monkey with his own eyes one warm afternoon. He stood alone as he stared down at the soft golden fur that glowed in the sunlight and the almost too bright pink eyes. She was friendly, squeaking and reaching out to Varik with a pleased grin on her lips. Varik made no move and he only watched.

He understands biology from an outside standpoint. He understands that this small girl will be loved and adored by the men around her once she's older. She will be protected and cared for. She will go on in life being soft and kind. Varik understood that he should love her and possibly have an interest in her adult form when the time comes. It is common biology.

He did not feel warmth in his chest, however. He did not feel kindness or 'love' for this small female. His nose scrunched up in pure disgust. He could not be associated with such a small weak thing. She will amount to nothing and he would as soon as wrap his fingers around her throat and squeeze the life away than kiss her.

She was later named 'Nova.' Nova: brightness, light, fire…Varik only felt bile on his tongue at the name.

0000

Otto was nothing to him. An energetic green monkey who was nothing but smiles and laughter.

The light that emitted from the future mechanic made him internally sick. He avoided the monkey as often as possible and showed his dominance at every turn until the very sight of him caused fear in Otto's soul.

It took quite some time for the Alchemist to train Otto to not unleash his bladder onto the laboratory floor whenever Varik walked into his line of sight.

Varik could not stop himself from smirking whenever this event happened and felt a sense of emptiness when the behavior stopped.

0000

Mr. Hal Gibson.

The very name made Varik's throat dry and his eyes glaze over. The blue furred monkey was brought in from an experimental laboratory and was old enough to be put through the robotic process. Due to this, Varik has only known Gibson as this immensely intelligent being with a smooth, accented voice and a charming smile. Varik did not understand it at the time, but he liked this monkey.

He found himself making any plausible excuse to join Gibson in the lab to assist or simply watch the scientist work. He greatly enjoyed watching those deft fingers slowly and efficiently work on whatever project his clever mind chose to do. Gibson occasionally spoke to himself as he worked and seemed to get lost in his work, Varik disappearing into the seat where he sat in the corner. Varik was welcome to openly admire and observe Gibson at work. It was his favorite pass time.

The first time he felt a warm, comforting throb in his chest, it was when Gibson first emitted a laugh. Varik was no longer able to make a viable excuse to sit in with the scientist and he could only stand in the doorway in silence. Gibson quickly noticed him and gave him his sweet smile in greeting before requesting to know Varik's purpose from being there. Varik had no excuse and could only stand there.

Gibson waited patiently and Varik finally confessed that he only came to the lab for the scientist's company. The blue monkey paused a moment before he let out a laugh of pure honey and Varik almost did not hear the scientist say that he did not need an excuse to visit; he was always welcome in the lab.

Varik learned to like the color blue.

* * *

 _A/N: Yep, this is short and choppy, but so is Varik's mind at first. The stories get longer as we go, I promise :)_

 _I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Red

Varik did not 'dream.'

The concept of dreaming was an odd, abstract concept that he just could not understand. Dreaming sounded pointless and hallucinogenic every time Varik heard the others speak of it. The only thing that seemed at least a little bit interesting: nightmares.

Mandarin frequently had them since he was small. He would always wake up in the late hours of the night, smelling of sweat and fear. When he was a child, he would run to the Alchemist's side whenever he had a nightmare, but now he simply paces down the dark corridors of the laboratory. Varik watches him every night from his perch in the beams.

He could see the chills rustle through Mandarin's fur, could hear his heart beating hard against his ribs, and could smell the intense fear rolling off his moving form. Mandarin would often mutter to himself as he walked, trying to make sense of his intense feelings. He was always alone and the feeling of the moonlight and the nightly breeze would soothe him until he would be able to return to his quarters and sleep again.

Varik would wonder what it was that scared Mandarin so much that he would spend hours trying to recover after. He refrained from asking the Alchemist so the scientist would not think he _cared_ about that nuisance, but his curiosity persisted nonetheless.

One night, he followed Mandarin's path as he paced. Varik was far enough behind and quiet enough that Mandarin did not notice the extra presence. The closer he followed, he could hear Mandarin muttering to himself and saw him rub nervously at his metallic arm. Varik watched curiously before strolling up behind Mandarin.

"What are you doing." Varik said with a bored, monotone tone. He never questions these silly children, only demanded answers.

He could see the jerk of pure terror shoot up the orange monkey's spine as he let out an unflattering squeak, spinning around violently almost knocking himself off his own feet. Varik had enough control to keep his expression blank, but he felt complete amusement from the scene.

Mandarin clutched his chest and tried to ease his pounding heart. "God dammit, Varik! You don't just sneak up on someone in the dark!" He scolded as his terrorized expression turned to anger.

Varik raised a brow. "I do not 'sneak.' I always stay in this part of the laboratory during the night seeing as I do not sleep."

Mandarin takes a few deep breaths for he starts giving off a more poised air. He stands straighter and crossing his arms. "How am I supposed to know that? You're always hiding in the shadows; we'd lose you if you didn't gleam when someone shines a light on you." Mandarin jabs not so subtly, gesturing to Varik's sliver form. "Antauri's easier to track and he's the color of an actual fucking shadow."

Varik's eye gave an involuntary twitch at the mention of the black monkey's name and his tone came out sharper than he intended. "I would much enjoy seeing Antauri being swallowed by the darkness."

Mandarin furrowed his brows and his hands moved to his hips, his chest puffing out more. "That doesn't surprise me." He says bitterly. "You can go back to whatever you were doing. I'm heading back to bed."

As Mandarin turned away, Varik grabbed the orange monkey's upper arm tightening his grip just enough to be threatening without causing harm. Mandarin stilled immediately and he stared back at Varik with a look that flickered between surprise, fear, and expectation. Varik had a vague thought about if the snap of metal would be as satisfying as the snap of bone before speaking lowly:

"You did not answer my question."

Mandarin could only stare as he tried to form his words. He swallowed back the lump in his throat before he took a deep breath. Varik was clandestinely impressed when Mandarin was able to reply in a smooth, unshaken tone.

"What I do and why I do it is my own fucking business." He gathered enough strength to yank his arm away, Varik not bothering to keep his hold. "Why don't you go back to the hell pit you crawled out of?"

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Mandarin quickly walked off not seeing the sneer on Varik's face from the blatant disobedience. Varik stood in the middle of the hallway fuming with annoyance.

He starts to think that Mandarin has forgotten his place and must be reminded.

0000

The blood rushes through his fingers as he pressed them against the gaping wound. Short gasps and grunts of pain emitted from the monkey underneath him and Varik could only stare at the blood. It was so red. So dark, so red, so dark, so red…

He can vaguely hear Antauri's voice yelling out for Gibson. He can vaguely hear Otto panicking, crying pitifully. He can vaguely make out Nova and Sparx's frantic shouting, their voices overlapping each other. He can vaguely see anything other than that red, red blood slowly staining the orange monkey's fur.

Mandarin shakes from the shock of pain that is shooting through his body. His coal eyes wide with fear and slowly glazing over as he fights for consciousness. Varik kept his hands pressed against the wound and he kept a straight expression.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he felt like he had been shocked. He snaps out of his trance to look as Gibson kneels beside them. Gibson's eyes are focused and ready to work and Varik steps aside to let him work. Antauri stood by Varik's side and they could only watch as Gibson quickly, but efficiently attempted to stop the bleeding so he could properly tend to the wound.

Antauri was silent and he held a very poised air around him, but Varik could see the slight tremor in the other's hands. Varik could feel the anger raising from the black monkey and it oddly interested him.

"Where were you?" Antauri asked calmly not looking at Varik, but obviously addressing him.

Varik keeps his blank expression and he answered dully, "Is that an accusation."

"Yes," Antauri stated boldly. "You had been paired with him. You should have kept your eye on him. If you had been where you were supposed to be…"

Antauri flinched as Varik suddenly rounded on him. Their faces were only inches apart and Varik stared coldly into the other's eyes. He spoke low and sharp, his breath hard against Antauri's muzzle.

" _You_ do not make the orders, _Ashalyct_. I do not report to _you_ and _you_ have no right to question my actions," He states, neither of them moving an inch away; both standing their ground. "Question me again and I will _personally_ see to your punishment."

They stood in silence staring into each other's eyes stubbornly. The air crackled with tension and no one dared to get between the two of them. Varik seemed content and start to step away, but of course Antauri was just as stubborn as the silver monkey.

"Fail to perform your duty as _Captain_ improperly again," Antauri started defiantly. "And I will be forced to overtake your rank... _sir._ " Antauri practically spit 'sir' out as if it was bile.

Varik clenched his blood stained hands and he could vividly imagine his fingers wrapped tightly around Antauri's neck. The image of Mandarin's blood on Antauri's crush throat was more than satisfying to Varik. He started forward as if he was going to act on his thoughts until that accented voice cut through him like fire.

"You two, please!" Gibson scolded, his eyes glowing with frustration. He gestures to an unconscious Mandarin crudely wrapped up and being carried by Sparx and Otto back to the lab. "This is not the time or place to be fighting. Antauri, report to med bay for your injuries," Varik had not even noticed that the black monkey was littered with minor cuts; the silver monkey was impressed by the doctor's keen eye. "And you, Varik, come with me. I won't be having you two alone together anymore."

They were silent, but they followed the doctor's orders. You do not fight with the doctor.

0000

Gibson was beautiful.

Varik never understood the word, but seeing the doctor covered in old blood, sterilizing his surgery tools, brought the word to mind. His hands were sure and nimble as they work. Those hands had worked for hours on Mandarin's quickly failing body. He stayed calm and steady as he worked and he was successful. Mandarin survived and would make a full recovery which Varik could see greatly pleased Gibson.

Varik did not understand the appeal of saving someone's life (everyone is destined to die after all), but anyone could see how it made Gibson thrive. He had such a warm heart for others despite his grumpy attitude towards certain people (named Sparx and Otto). Such a clean soul compared to Varik's.

The Captain has attempted to convince himself that his interest in Gibson is purely scientific fascination, but he found that it was becoming difficult to continue using that excuse…

Gibson looked to the robotic monkey standing stiffly by the door, arms folded behind his back professionally. The blue simian smiled softly as he wiped his hands with a beat up rag. "Are you feeling alright? The others experienced some light injuries…"

Varik's mechanical heart swelled (which angered Varik; metal does not swell, dammit) from Gibson's genuine concern, but he shook his head calmly. "No thank you, doctor. I was not harmed and I do not have flesh for you to heal."

A lost expression crossed Gibson's features before he let out a pitched chuckle, shaking his head. "I am still capable of mechanics, Varik. Otto is not the only one who is good with steel," He smirks teasingly. "And please, call me Gibson. I do not have a doctorate."

There was an odd feeling spreading comfortably in his chest ( _fondness,_ he later found was the feeling and it made Varik extremely bitter), and Varik held a breath he did not even need.

With his brows furrowed, Gibson eyes the other with a mix of confusion and concern due to Varik's sudden silence. "Is everything alright? Did I say something inappropriate?"

Varik shakes his head before giving Gibson a fond smile which earned a smile in return (which of course didn't make his heart swell even more, _shut up_ ). He spoke softly as if he did not want to scare Gibson away. "No, I only found your statements amusing. You are quite right; you are incredibly talented."

Gibson lets out an embarrassed laugh from the compliment. "I wouldn't say that, but thank you. That means quite a lot, Varik."

Varik's eyes softened and yes, he thought…

Gibson is beautiful.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, this story is a very jumpy one, some taking place further apart than others, but they're all linked. More details of what the hell happened to Mandarin will be explain later :) Sorry, no one can resist Gibson, not even Varik._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _Oh! And_ Ashalyct _is a made up word of an alien language Varik knows and it roughly means "unwanted bastard," as in bastard child. That will be explained later, too ^^_


End file.
